Tu felicidad es la mía, hermana
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Sansa los ve juntos y sabe a ciencia cierta qué pasará y qué ocurrirá luego del reencuentro entre Gendry y Arya, quince años después.


Ludmi, aquí tu fic. Espero lo disfrutes mucho :). ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Disclaimer: Nada es mío y los personajes son propiedad de George Martin.

* * *

El hombre preparó su caballo, que en realidad era una yegua, alazán. Gendry, el otrora adolescente de quince años, se había convertido en un hombre adulto que estaba rozando los treinta años. Y si se preguntan si el parecido físico con su padre se intensificó, pues sí. Si a su corta edad se le asemejaba, décadas después era casi igual… aunque sólo corporalmente. Gendry no había heredado el gusto excesivo por la glotonería ni la bebida. ¿Y a dónde se dirigía el hombre con sus caballos? A Invernalia es la respuesta.

En tanto, Arya, de veinticinco años, enseñaba a su sobrino Eddard -hijo de Sansa y un noble Señor que había accedido a instarlarse en las tierras de los Stark por petición de su esposa- el buen arte de dominar la espada. El niño estaba feliz por ello, Sansa no tanto ya que pensaba que Ned era pequeño todavía; pero amaba a su hijo y a su hermana también porque esas infantiles diferencias que tuvieron de niñas estaban muy lejanas en el tiempo.

La mañana de algunas semanas después había amanecido fría, típicamente como era el Norte. Arya había salido a cabalgar desde temprano, cuando lo vio. Reconocería a Gendry así pasaran siglos. Seguía siendo grandote, musculoso y su cabello negro era inconfundible.

«Además un pato tendría más agilidad y elegancia al galopar»

Él no la había visto, así que ella aprovechó.

«Silenciosa como una sombra, ligera como una pluma, rápida como una serpiente…»

—¡Alto ahí, caballero! —gritó apoyando con delicadeza la punta de su espada en la espalda de él.

—¡Por R'hllor! —exclamó el hombre con su corazón palpitándole fuerte, luego giró su cabeza para ver a su atacante y frunció el entrecejo inmediatamente —¿Arya?

—La misma —respondió esta haciendo una reverencia a lomo, todavía, de su yegua.

El hombre sonrió. Sí, era Arya. Obvio. Sus ojos grises, su pelo, su personalidad. Esa era Lady Stark. Con diez, veinte o cincuenta años sería siempre igual. Todo, menos sus… bueno, sus pechos, eso no estaba ahí cuando ella tenía diez años. Cuando desmontaron, se abrazaron con fuerza. Los pedidos de disculpas de Gendry, no tardaron en llegar. No la quiso dejar sola cuando iban juntos, pero… La Arya-niña había tenido razón, había sido un idiota siempre.

—Pero vengo a recompensarlo —dijo él.

—¿Quince años después?

—Soy lento.

—Lo sé.

—¡Bueno! Por R'hllor… yo… Arya, quiero que pedirte que…

Arya se estremeció. No, no. Ahora venía la parte en que le pedía casamiento, Arya no quería echarlo con amenazas de cortarle su miembro como había hecho con otros pretendientes. Era una mujer soltera y quería seguir siéndolo.

«No seas tonto, Gendry, no me digas que has hecho miles de kilómetros para esto»

—Quiero pedirte que me dejes sevir a la casa Stark. Les debo mucho. A ti, a tu padre, a tus hermanos ¿Sabes que conocí a tu hermano Rickon? Su esposa es preciosa, ambos fueron amables conmigo. En memoria a Lord Eddard, si me dejas…

—¿Era eso?

—Sí. ¿Qué otra cosa podría pedirte?

—No, nada —dijo Arya sintiéndose enrojecer por la mala jugada de su cerebro.

Gendry comprendió y se echó a reir con ganas.

—¿Creíste que te pediría casamiento? —el hombre se apoyó en su caballo y siguió riendo. Arya, aunque al principio estaba con el ceño fruncido, río luego también. Era imposible aquello. Pero verdad era que Gendry (y eso de mujeriego sí lo había heredado de Robert) había contemplado encantado cómo había cambiado la fisonomía de su pequeña amiga. Pero el lazo cuasi fraternal, parecia inquebrantable como para que sucediera algo más entre ellos. La mujer, pensaba igual. De más está decir que aceptó los servicios de Gendry para con los suyos.

Sansa los vio llegar juntos a Invernalia. Sansa era una Catelyn en potencia, y ni la joven ni quien fue su madre solían equivocarse.

—Finalmente ha llegado el caballero que te prometió, papá, Arya. Finalmente.

Y meses después cuando los descubrió en los establos besándose, supo que no se había equivocado. Se alegró por hermana y disimuladamente, sin hacer ruido Sansa volvió por donde vino. Estaba feliz.


End file.
